Akatsuki Cats? Say What now?
by Valkary White
Summary: Same story as before just laying it out a different way.
1. Character Info

**Akatsuki Cats? Say what now?**

Me: Alright this page is kind of like a introduction to the OC that I`ll be using and if you would like to submit a OC I would love that and I would try my best to make the character appear as well as they were described.

For submitting OC`s use this format:

Name:

Age :( in between 16-20)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Gender:

Looks:

Who they want to be with: (Kisame and Zetzu are taken by my OC`s sorry for anyone who wanted him)

Personality:

Past:

Me: There that`s what ya need if ya want ta submit a OC ta ma story. Now I`ll give ya my OC`s profile as an example.

Name: Kuro Hōseki (Her first name means black and her last name means gem)

Age: 19

Likes: Anime, Drawing, swimming, and running on the local track team

Dislikes: Not being able to swim or run, and not getting her anime or manga on time.

Gender: Female

Looks: She has short brown hair with bangs that goes over her right eye and the bangs are dyed bright neon blue. Kuro also has a C-cup sized bust with a slim figure and nice curves. She usually wears gothic or punk style clothing and if she`s not wearing that she`s wearing something street like. Her eyes are also a dark coppery color.

Who they want to be with: Kisame

Personality: She`s pretty laid back and has an aura about her that some people would read as "lazy" but she likes to call it her `I don`t give a damn' mood. She`s also pretty protective about her little sister Murasaki and will instantly change her mood to `come near my sister and I`ll kick your ass' from her usually laid back one.

Past: Both her and her sister were abused by their parents so that's why she`s so protective of her little sister. When they had had enough they ran away and went to their aunt for help and lived with her until they could get their own house and move out on their own.

Name: Murasaki Hōseki (First name means Purple last name means gem)

Age: 18

Likes: Anime, Gardening, Taking a walk through the park at winter time.

Dislikes: Summer, her plants dying, eating plants

Gender: Female

Looks: Has long brown hair that goes to the small of her back also the tips of her hair are dyed Neon green. She has the same Dark coppery colored eyes as her sister and she usually is always found in a t-shirt and shorts or some sort of street outfit.

Who they want to be with: Zetzu

Personality: She`s also pretty laid back but she`s a bit sensitive to thing people say and do. She can also be a very kind person when it comes to people she cares about.

Past: I've Pretty much explained that already when I told Kuro`s past

Hidan: Also Valkary Does not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden...

Kisame: Nor does she own the character`s they belong to their rightful owner

Me: YUP but I do own ma OC`s.

Deidara: Review!


	2. Chapter 1: Finding the kittens

**Akatsuki Cats? Say what now? **

Chapter one: Finding the cats.

Me: Alright here's my first Naruto Fanfic. Also I do not own The Akatsuki, the Naruto characters, nor do I own the plot of the show. Also I do apologize for and grammar mistakes in the story for I have yet to get a beta for my stories (that and Microsoft word can only fix so much before screwing up.) Now enjoy the story and don`t forget to review.

I look at the clock and see it reads 2:00 in the morning I sigh as I run my hand through my short brown hair. Oh I haven't introduced myself yet have I well anyway my name is Kuro Hōseki and I`m 19 years old you`ll find out more about me later so let's go back to the story shall we. "Hey Mura wake up will ya." "Why it`s like 1 in the morning Kuro." My little sister Murasaki said while waking up. "Well I thought that you wanted to go get coffee with me at Starbucks but since you`re tired I`ll just go get it myself." I say while smiling "Wait Coffee well never mind sleeping lets go."

**~Time skip~**

On the way back home with me drinking a hot coffee and Mura drinking something called a mocha cookie crumble I spotted something moving on the side of the road so I stopped the van. "Hey Kuro why'd ya stop the car?" "I`m going to go look at something you can come if you want." I said while getting out of the van and moving over to the object on the side of the road. That object turned out to be "A box that moves? Cool. Hey Mura come see this." "What is it sis? Is that a box? Can I see what`s in it?" She asks bombarding me with questions as soon as she got out of the van. "Yes Mura it`s a box and sure you can open it but I`m not saving your ass if some rabies infested animal jumps out at you." "OK cool but I`ll be fine Kuro." Mura said already opening the box and inside it was...

**~ Kisame`s POV~**

**~Rewinding time to 2 in the morning~**

I woke up only to come face to face with the pitch black darkness of wherever we were. "Hey guys..." no response "*sigh* WAKE UP" after that a few thumps were heard throughout the area. " OW what the hell Kisame! Why did you have to yell like that?" 'yup that`s defiantly Hidan'

**~ Time skip~**

**After a lot of arguing and the akatsuki trying to figure out where they were.**

**~Pein`s POV~**

"Alright everyone calm down once we get out of wherever we are will sort this out." I say trying to get everyone in order. "Yes Leader-Sama."

**~Kuro`s POV~**

"Kittens? Why would someone leave kittens in a box more importantly on the side of the road where they could be run over?" I said getting severely pissed off at whoever left the kittens. "Hey Sis can we keep `em they look so hungry and cold." Mura chimes in snapping me out of my slowly growing rage. "Sure Mura but on the way back home we`ll need to stop by the pet store so we`ll have to come up with names on the way there." "Yay thank you Sis thank you!" Mura cheered while picking up the box. After she got the box completely in her hands we headed back to the van to go to the pet store with our new 'kittens'.

Me: and I`m going to end the chapter here and like I said before I do not own anything but the plot of this story and my OC`s

Kuro: Also If you want any of your OC`s to be in the story with us just use the profile guide on the introduction and send them in.

Mura: Also we would like for you to Review the story and tell us if you liked it or if you found a spelling error that spell check did not fix.

Me, Mura, and Kuro: We hope you enjoyed this chapter and will patiently wait for the next chapter. BYE!


	3. Two updates in one

**Akatsuki Cats? Say what now?**

**~OC Update~**

Alright so as far as OC`s go I have only received one application and it was from Midnight Arsevellwho`s OC Reniah will be appearing in chapter 2. I still need OC`s to be paired with Sasori, Hidan, Itachi, Tobi, and Kakuzu for I will be pairing Pein and Konan together. I am truly sorry for anyone that wanted to be paired with Pein or Konan for I am a fan of the PeinxKonan pairing and will be putting that into this story.

Itachi: Also Valkary should have chapter 2 up in a week or two for she gets writers block in the middle of writing and loses her plot idea for the rest of the day. So please be patient with her and wait for the next chapter to be released to public view.

Me: Yeah what he said also review and submit your OC`s if you want them to be in the story.

* * *

**Akatsuki Cats? Say what now?**

**~New Update~**

Alright so I have received more comments with applications on them and I have chosen some more OC`s that will be appearing later on. Those OC`s are Warrior of Sangre`s OC Sage Monroe and Reitzel-Chan`s OC Hikari Fujihara. LessThanThreeAkatsuki You did an excellent job on your application for your OC Kimberly and she will be appearing also in later chapters.

Me: Thank you everyone for your reviews so far and I apologize in advance if I do not portray the characters exactly like they are described.

Mura: Also she still needs a beta reader so we also apologize for and misspelled words.

Kura: We would also like it if you send in your applications for here are the available akatsuki left

Sasori and Tobi

Me: So we need people for Sasori and Tobi but you can also send in applications for other OC`s and can pair them up with any of the good guys. (Just remembered to mention this so please don`t be like 'WTF why didn't she say this before.' or any of that stupid shit for comments like those will only be ignored.)

Me, Mura, and Kuro: Bye people and we hope you enjoy our story.


	4. Chapter 2: Naming the kittens

**Akatsuki Cats? Say what now?**

Chapter 2: Naming the kittens.

Me: Alright sorry for the wait but here is chapter I apologize but the people who originally sent in applications when I first started this you need to resend me those applications. Reasons for this are because I had to repost the story because the original would not update and because of this I lost those applications.

~Recap of last time~

~Kuro POV~

"Sure Mura but on the way back home we`ll need to stop by the pet store so we`ll have to come up with names on the way there." "Yay thank you Sis thank you!" Mura cheered while picking up the box. After she got the box completely in her hands we headed back to the van to go to the pet store with our new 'kittens'.

~Story start~

We were almost to the pet store when Mura decided to look up from the box she was holding and said. "Hey sis I got a question for ya." "Yeah what is it Mura?" I asked wondering about her so called question cuz knowing her the question will be rather random. "Do ya think the reason the person who originally owned these cats gave them up cause of their color cuz they are oddly colored." I was quite shocked to hear this from her I mean sure it was a logical question but where did she get this question from? "What do you mean their oddly colored?" I asked back still wondering what she meant by that. "Well oddly colored as in one's blue and looks like it has gills oddly colored." "Wow really that cats mine then cuz it sounds awesome. And ta answer your question probably."

~Pein`s POV~

'Who are these girls and where are they taking us' "What the Hell who is she calling a cat damn women." "Hidan in case you haven`t noticed we are cats you idiot." Kakuzu says to his partner which only ended in an argument like always." Both of you stop your bickering and quiet down so we can figure out what we are going to do and how we are going to change back to normal." " Yes Leader-Sama." and after that it quieted down. "Now let`s see if we can remember what happened before we woke up here."

~Kuro`s POV~

We pulled into the parking lot for the pet store but before I got out I asked Mura "Hey Mura did you come up with names for the cats?" "Yup I sure did but I didn`t come up with one for the cat you wanted so that you could name it." "Alright well let's go." When we entered the store we headed straight for the cat isle picking up a cart on the way there. Once we got there we picked up a large bag of cat food, 10 collars, a litter box and some cat litter, along with a few toys. Once we got to the checkout line we were greeted by a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. As soon as we got checked out she kindly asked. "Hey um would you like me to help you guys with all that stuff by the way my name`s Kimberly nice to meet you." "Sure and by the way my name`s Kuro Hōseki and this is my sister Murasaki it`s nice to meet you." On our way back to the car I realized we forgot something. "Mura we forgot to get the tags for the cats collars." "Oh well I guess we`ll just have to go back in and get them than won`t we."

Me: I`m ending it here cause I forgot what I was going to write. I promise to add the rest of this chapter in chapter 3. In the meantime please Read and Review. Also I do not own Naruto or it`s characters and the OC kimberly belongs to LessThanThreeAkatsuki.


	5. Chapter 3: Reviling the names

**Akatsuki Cats? Say what now?**

**Rest of chapter Two and Chapter Three.**

Me: Yeah I got the rest of chapter Two up –Is doing a little happy dance-

Tobi: Oh can Tobi join the happy dance?

Me: Only if you do the disclaimer Tobi.

Tobi: OK Valkary does not own Naruto or its characters, She also does not own any OC`s use besides Kuro and Murasaki. She does own the plot, the jokes she may use, and her OC`s Kuro and Murasaki.

Me: Yay thank you Tobi.

Chapter 2: Naming the Kittens Cont.

From previously posted Chapter Two

~Kuro`s POV~

We pulled into the parking lot for the pet store but before I got out I asked Mura "Hey Mura did you come up with names for the cats?" "Yup I sure did but I didn`t come up with one for the cat you wanted so that you could name it." "Alright well let's go." When we entered the store we headed straight for the cat isle picking up a cart on the way there. Once we got there we picked up a large bag of cat food, 10 collars, a litter box and some cat litter, along with a few toys. Once we got to the checkout line we were greeted by a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. As soon as we got checked out she kindly asked. "Hey um would you like me to help you guys with all that stuff by the way my name`s Kimberly nice to meet you." "Sure and by the way my name`s Kuro Hōseki and this is my sister Murasaki it`s nice to meet you." On our way back to the car I realized we forgot something. "Mura we forgot to get the tags for the cats collars." "Oh well I guess we`ll just have to go back in and get them than won`t we."

Newly done rest of Chapter Two

Kuro`s POV

After Kimberly, Mura, and I put the supplies in the van we headed back into the store with the collars. "So Mura did ya come up with any names for the cats yet?" "Yup I sure did, but did you come up with a name for your cat." "Yup and it means demon shark in Japanese." "Kisame why are you going to name the cat that?" "Because he looks like a shark and demons are kickass." "OHHH that makes sense." By the time we finished our conversation we arrived at the tag station. "Alright Mura go ahead and get the tags." "Okay, then we can go home with our new friends." "Hey Kim would you like to join us after your shift, I want to thank you for being so nice." I offered to her "Sure actually before you guys showed up I was about to close up the shop so right after you guys are done getting the tags we can go." "Cool hey do you watch anime or read manga?" "Yeah I do my favorite show so far is Naruto what about you?" "Same here so do you like the good guy or the S-ranked badasses?" I said with a large grin plastered on my face. "Duh the S-ranked badasses also your face the grin you have it looks like one Kisame would have!" She said while laughing. "Alright I got the tags Kuro can I have the cats back please." She said holding all ten of the collars in her hands "Mura just carry the collars back to the car and when we get back to the car you can put them in the bag and then you can take the cats, Ok." After I said that Mura pouted but agreed none the less. "Fine well let's go." We got out of the store and waited for Kimberly to lock up the store then we headed out to the van. We got to the van put the collars in the bags of cat stuff and got in the van I handed the cats to Mura then started up the car then headed home.

**End of Chapter Two**

Me: Yeah that`s pretty much all for that chapter.

Hidan: What the hell! Kisame`s the only one that got their pet name reviled what about us Damn it.

Me: Well too bad so fucking sad now shut the fuck up and wait till chapter three you asshat!

Hidan: -Is stunned-...

Kakuzu: -Was there the whole conversation- Damn you just made even Hidan shut up.

Me: Whatever anyway readers please review and tell me what you think about the story so far.

**Akatsuki Cats? Say what now?**

**Chapter Three: Reviling of the Names. **

**Review of last chapter**

"_Hey Kim would you like to join us after your shift, I want to thank you for being so nice." I offered to her "Sure actually before you guys showed up I was about to close up the shop so right after you guys are done getting the tags we can go." "Cool hey do you watch anime or read manga?" "Yeah I do my favorite show so far is Naruto what about you?" "Same here so do you like the good guy or the S-ranked badasses?" I said with a large grin plastered on my face. "Duh the S-ranked badasses also your face the grin you have it looks like one Kisame would have!" She said while laughing. "Alright I got the tags Kuro can I have the cats back please." She said holding all ten of the collars in her hands "Mura just carry the collars back to the car and when we get back to the car you can put them in the bag and then you can take the cats, Ok." After I said that Mura pouted but agreed none the less. "Fine well let's go." We got out of the store and waited for Kimberly to lock up the store then we headed out to the van. We got to the van put the collars in the bags of cat stuff and got in the van I handed the cats to Mura then started up the car then headed home._

**Review Complete**

**Chapter Three start**

Me: Alright! Chapter Three here we are. –Is smiling like a moron for I`m just that happy.-

Deidara: Hey ummm Kisame come here I may need your help here.

Kisame: What are you talking about Dei...dara? What the hell did you or Tobi do to her?

Me: Huh oh no I`m just happy.

Deidara: And that reason is why?

Me: Because I finally have chapter three done and Kisame-san can you please do the disclaimers.

Kisame: Sure, Alright Valkary does not own any OC`s used in this story other than Murasaki and Kuro. She also owns the plot and any jokes she may write in this story.

Me: Thank you Kisame-san now STORY START!

**Story Start**

We arrived back at the house with Kimberly and the new cats. After getting the stuff out of the car and into the house with Kim`s help of course we settled down on the couch to give the cats their collars. "So what did ya name the cats Mura?" "Here let me get the collars and put them on the cats them then you can see what I named them." "Alright but give me my cat and his collar before you do all that." And with that Mura walked off only to come back a few minutes later with both the cat and his collar "Here`s ya cat though I almost lost an arm trying to get him out of the box." "Why do ya say that, what happened?" "Because the silver cat in that box tried ta take my arm off when I tried ta get your cat." and after she said that she handed me the cat and his collar. Setting the cat on my lap I put the collar on the cat only to get an angry growl from said cat. "Oh hush I ain`t gonna hurt ya so calm your shit and lay there got it." As soon as I said that the cat gave me a look of shock if cats even could do that but remained in my lap as the rest of the kittens walked in with their new collars with their names on them. "So what ya name the cats?" "Sure."

***30 minutes later***

**Kuro`s POV**

"It took you thirty minutes to tell us 10 cat names." I said while sitting there trying not to laugh once more at the name she gave those poor cats "Well sorry that you two lost it and burst out laughing when I gave you their names." "Sorry Mura but they were pretty funny."

**Kisame`s POV**

I was still on this girls lap while laughing my ass off at the names the others were given while the others just glared at me. "What`s so damn funny Fish boy?" Hidan screamed his anger obviously getting the best of him. "Hidan just be glad we were taken in by these two girls." Kakuzu said to the immortal man which just seemed to anger said man even more. "Why should I fucking care that some bitches decided to pick us up off the street because they think that we were pathetic cats!" "Silence all of you!" Leader-Sama barked (lol and their cats) out getting everyone to immediately shut up and listen to what he said. "Hey you ok there Kisa your all tense?" The girl Kuro I believe that was her name said while petting my head only then did I realize how tense I became after Leader-Sama yelled. I relaxed which made the girl look away yet she still petted my head in a soft and gentle manner resulting in me unwillingly start to purr at the touch. "Hey fish stick ya know your purring right." Hidan said while snickering "I don`t really care Hidan so shut up." I was starting to get irritated with him and his smart-ass remarks.

**Kuro`s POV**

"Hey maybe we should get some food does pancakes sound alright for breakfast?" I asked while looking at both Kim and Mura "Sure what about you Kim, Kuro`s cooking is awesome you should try it." "Alright that sounds really nice to me."

**Time skip**

Breakfast was made and eaten; everyone enjoyed the pancakes including the cats. For a while we just sat around and watched T.V until Kim had to leave. "Bye Kim, also you can come by whenever you like." I called out the door as Kim left surprisingly she only happened to live two houses down from us. "Sure have a good day with ya cats, See ya later."

**End**

Me:Yeah I know I didn`t say the other cats names so here is a list of the names.

_Itachi: Midnight_

_Sasori: Ruby_

_Deidara: Sunshine (lol)_

_Hidan: Quicksilver_

_Kakuzu: Stich _

_Konan: Hime_

_Pein: Peirce_

_Tobi: Energy_

_Kisame: Kisame_

Me: Yup not the most creative names I know but it`s the only thing I could come up with.

Kuro: We know we took a while on this but the authoress was losing inspiration and getting writers block constantly.

Me: Yeah but I regained ma inspiration by watching all of the Naruto episodes with the Akatsuki in them, Also I apologize for any OOC-ness that may have happened in the story. And like I said in the beginning I do not own Naruto or its characters also I do not own Kim she belongs to LessThanThreeAkatsuki.


	6. Chapter 4 : The Chaotic mornings lesson

Akatsuki Cat`s? Say what now?!

_Recap:_

_**Kuro`s POV**_

_"It took you thirty minutes to tell us 10 cat names." I said while sitting there trying not to laugh once more at the name she gave those poor cats "Well sorry that you two lost it and burst out laughing when I gave you their names." "Sorry Mura but they were pretty funny."_

_**Kisame`s POV**_

_I was still on this girls lap while laughing my ass off at the names the others were given while the others just glared at me. "What`s so damn funny Fish boy?" Hidan screamed his anger obviously getting the best of him. "Hidan just be glad we were taken in by these two girls." Kakuzu said to the immortal man which just seemed to anger said man even more. "Why should I fucking care that some bitches decided to pick us up off the street because they think that we were pathetic cats!" "Silence all of you!" Leader-Sama barked (lol and their cats) out getting everyone to immediately shut up and listen to what he said. "Hey you ok there Kisa your all tense?" The girl Kuro I believe that was her name said while petting my head only then did I realize how tense I became after Leader-Sama yelled. I relaxed which made the girl look away yet she still petted my head in a soft and gentle manner resulting in me unwillingly start to purr at the touch. "Hey fish stick ya know your purring right." Hidan said while snickering "I don`t really care Hidan so shut up." I was starting to get irritated with him and his smart-ass remarks._

_**Kuro`s POV**_

_"Hey maybe we should get some food does pancakes sound alright for breakfast?" I asked while looking at both Kim and Mura "Sure what about you Kim, Kuro`s cooking is awesome you should try it." "Alright that sounds really nice to me."_

_**Time skip**_

_Breakfast was made and eaten; everyone enjoyed the pancakes including the cats. For a while we just sat around and watched T.V until Kim had to leave. "Bye Kim, also you can come by whenever you like." I called out the door as Kim left surprisingly she only happened to live two houses down from us. "Sure have a good day with ya cats, See ya later."_

_Recap End:_

Me: Yay I finally finished this chapter!

Hidan: Took you long enough bitch.

Me: ... KISAME! HIDAN`S BEING AN ASS AGAIN!

Kisame: Well it did take you forever to finish this chapter Val.

Me: Well sorry why don`t you try working on five projects at once because they are all due on the same fucking day.

Kisame: ... Damn, but anyways Valkary does not own Naruto, the Characters, or Kimberly (she belongs to LessThanThreeAkatsuki.)

Me: But I do own Murasaki, Kuro, and the plot.

Akatsuki Cats? Say what now?!

Chapter 4: The Chaotic morning`s lessons: Lesson 1

**Kuro`s POV**

_**Crash**_ "Hey Energy don`t do that if you break something Kuro`s gonna kill me!" _**Bang**_ 'and that would be the door to my bedroom flying off of its hinges and across the room into the wall. "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP MAKEING SUCH A COMOTION I AM TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP DAMNIT!" I stood there in the door frame with irritation written all over my face. Mura looks at me with embarrassment over what just happened while the cats looked shocked and were still.

**Kisame`s POV**

"Damn never knew a woman that could yell like that." "Hidan shut up." All I could think was 'Damn.' as the Kuro girl stood there with rage and irritation rolling off of her. "Mura why don`t you tell me what happened to the kitchen that you are banned from?" She asked her sister who was looking down in embarrassment. "Well I wanted to make you breakfast but when I got all of the stuff out Energy tried to see what I was doing and in the proses knocked over the mixing bowl." "And..." "And well then he freaked out and started running around the kitchen and almost broke you favorite vase." "The one with the sharks on it?" "Yeah that one." Kuro looked down at Tobi who was pawing at her legs which had caused her to smirk and then pick up the flour and egg covered cat. "So you're the one that caused all this alright then Mura go give him a bath while I clean this up then we`ll go out and pick up breakfast alright." "Ok!" And with that Mura took Tobi and shot up the stairs leaving the rest of us with the other girl who went to the kitchen.

**Kuro`s POV**

Signing as I looked around the flour and egg covered kitchen I picked up the fallen mixing bowl and started to clean the kitchen up. I was about halfway done when I felt like I was being watched so I turned around to see the rest of the cat`s minus the one Mura had staring at me from the counter top. 'Well that`s not creepy at all.' "Is there something you cats need?" I asked not really excepting an answer but surprisingly receiving one. `Did my cats' just freaking nod at me! WTF!' "Well then what do you want?" after I said that I had a feeling I would be regretting what I just said because the cats` all jumped off of the counter and try to on the table (which I hadn`t cleaned off yet)in which they then proceeded to smash into the egg and flour that covered the table. "DA HELL MAN!"

**Akatsuki`s POV**

"DA HELL MAN!" The akatsuki watched as the woman in front of them began to freak out over their flour and egg covered bodies. "Ya think she`s mad?** Well no duh dipshit because now she has to give us a bath!**" "Will you two shut the fuck up this shit is entertaining." **Thwack** "OWWW! Damn it that fucking hurt you damn miser!" As Hidan launched himself in the air in an attempt to attack Kakuzu he was suddenly snatched in midair by the woman who then proceeded to furiously shake him. "Attack him and screw up my kitchen anymore and you will find yourself in a vet`s office about to be castrated do you understand me bitch." "Holy shit this woman is fucking insane!"

**Kuro`s POV**

"Now we need to take you upstairs to get a bath as well cuz you are not walking around my house like that." Heading up the stairs to the bathroom Mura was in I hear a large crash and instantly I dropped all of the cats` and sprinted up the stairs to where Mura was and all I could think was 'Please don`t tell me they found us I can`t let Mura get hurt again I couldn't bear the idea of her being hurt again!'

**Chapter end**

Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kisame: Ok defiantly no more sugar for you late at night.

Me: But Kisame-san I need sugar!

Kisame: No.

Me: Fine... well anyways stay tuned for the next chapter and find out what happened to Mura!

Kuro: She will be ok right?

Me: That`s for me to know and for you to find out. Here are the cat name`s so you don`t forget `em.

Itachi: Midnight

Sasori: Ruby

Deidara: Sunshine

Hidan: Quicksilver

Kakuzu: Stich

Konan: Hime

Pein: Peirce

Tobi: Energy

Kisame: Kisame

Zetzu: Oreo


	7. Update

Update

Me: Hi peoples!

Kisame: Yea the authoress got a review regarding the character sign-ups.

Me: Yup so Tobi be a good boy and read the comment.

Tobi: OK, so a guest asked "_can__ the person not have someone they want to be with, 'cause that's what I want to sign up with"_

Me: Well you could but it would take me alot longer to get the character in the story, but I have no objections against it. Also I am currently working on all of my stories and I apologize for the long breaks in-between chapters.

Here are the stories I`m currently working on at the time:

Akatsuki Cats? Say What now?(Naruto)

Behind the Cats eyes(Bleach)

Well this is well how I put it Strange(Hetalia)

Nobodys Little Princesses(Kingdom Hearts)

And for those of you that read my first Fan fiction Scars which was a Soul eater fic I may actually be redoing it with a different plot than I was originally going to set out.


End file.
